


Uncle Peter has a father in law (Traducción)

by ChanBaek1997



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abogado Hale, Alfa Peter Hale, Anillo, Casamentera, Cena familiar, Comida vegetariana, Comprometidos, Equivocados sobre Peter, Estudiante de universidad Stiles, Familia Hale viva, M/M, POV Outsider, Papá Hale no quiere cocinar, Restaurante vegano, Universo Alterno-No existió el fuego, caridad - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanBaek1997/pseuds/ChanBaek1997
Summary: "Nos conocimos en la estación. Traía el almuerzo de mi papá y allí vi a Peter. Básicamente fue amor a primera vista." Stiles se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza adorablemente. Laura quería arrullar."No nos dijiste que te arrestaron". Talia frunció el ceño a su hermano.-O bien: Laura tiene que sufrir a través de la cena familiar semanal.





	Uncle Peter has a father in law (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncle Peter has a father in law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398374) by [Mellow (SweetCandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow). 



> Aquellas palabras que tienen números a su costado son aquellas palabras que no los cambió para alterar toda la oración o son apodos que al cambiarlo suena diferente.
> 
> Enamorense de la historia tanto como yo lo hice.

La cena del domingo se avecinaba como una amenaza sobre toda la casa Hale. Todo el mundo intentaba evitar pensar en ello, y Laura no era diferente. Pero era difícil olvidar el hecho de que su tío, un hombre que había estado resentido por el romance y las relaciones desde que Laura lo había conocido, estaba repentinamente comprometido. Con un joven de la mitad de su edad ... quien también era el hijo del sheriff.

Laura había intentado encontrar una manera de escapar de la cena, pero como la cena del domingo era una tradición y solo eran sus padres y sus hermanos, su ausencia se habría notado y desaprobado. Así que ella había decidido absorberlo y lidiar con eso como lo haría un adulto.

Lo que significaba que había salido y comprado alcohol que afectara a los hombres lobos, con la esperanza de que estuviera agradablemente borracha a mitad de la cena. Ella había encontrado a Derek en la tienda, sosteniendo también una botella de rojo, obviamente teniendo el mismo plan.

Cora se había enojado cuando se enteró, maldiciendo a sus hermanos por dejarla sufrir durante toda la noche completamente sobria. Luego, ella tomó el asunto en sus propias manos y se las llevó a su madre, que había confiscado los vinos hasta después de la cena.

Derek y Laura todavía estaban enojados y era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que Cora sufriera las consecuencias.  
____

Laura pasó su almuerzo del domingo con Jordan Parrish, quien la había sacado a tomar un café unos días antes y desde que se habían largado, él también la había invitado a almorzar. Debido a su difícil horario en la estación, había sido un poco complicado encontrar tiempo para una segunda cita.

Realmente le gustaba Jordan y podía imaginarse a sí misma enamorándose de él. Era un buen tipo y, aunque a Laura le desagradaba cualquier cosa relacionada con el ejército, a ella no le importaba eso de Jordan porque él había cerrado ese capítulo de su vida y se había concentrado en hacer algo más significativo en su vida. Cuando se encontraron por primera vez en la estación, se veía demasiado cariñoso para su gusto, pero cuando la había sacado a tomar un café, estaba vestido con una bonita chaqueta de cuero que le hacía parecer diez años mayor y mucho más sexy.

Su cita para el almuerzo había terminado demasiado pronto para el gusto de Laura porque eso significaba que no tendría una excusa para evitar volver a casa por más tiempo, pero el tímido beso que había recibido después de que Jordan la acompañó a su auto fue suficiente para distraerla hasta que ella entró en la gran casa Hale.

Su madre ya la estaba esperando, con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios.

"¿Cómo fue tu cita para el almuerzo?" Preguntó despreocupadamente mientras preparaba el pastel de cereza para el postre.

"Bien". Laura se encogió de hombros, pero sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse. Maldita sea su debilidad de sonrojarse tan rápido. Fue una maldición que los tres hermanos Hale compartieron, Derek fue por mucho, el peor, y Laura envidiaba a su hermano por ser capaz de cultivar rastrojos y ocultar sus emociones de esa manera. Bueno, excepto por el revelador rubor en la punta de sus orejas.

"¿Te reunirás con él otra vez?" Talia quería saber y Laura suspiró.

"No hemos hecho planes, pero voy a ir con un sí", admitió. "Y ahora deja de preguntarme sobre mi vida amorosa y molesta a Derek acerca de él. Sacó a Isaac a cenar y al cine ayer.

Su madre estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero fueron interrumpidas -bueno, salvadas- por el padre de Laura, quien entró a la cocina con una expresión desesperada en su rostro.

"No puedo cocinar la cena de esta noche", exclamó, sin una explicación.

“¿Por qué no?” Preguntaron Talia y Laura al mismo tiempo.

Su padre nunca se había negado a cocinar la cena. Le encantaba cocinar, hizo toda la cocina, podría haberse convertido en un chef fácilmente. Era un cocinero increíble y si se negaba a cocinar la cena, tendrían que pedir comida para llevar.

“Talia, no puedo cocinar comidas vegetarianas. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? Miró la tarta casi terminada. "¿Hay gelatina allí? ¿Usaste huevo para la masa?"Cuando su esposa asintió él gimió. "Entonces no es vegetariano, tenemos que empezar de nuevo".

“¿No tienes que evitar cocinar carne? Eso no puede ser tan difícil. Además, no todo tiene que ser vegetariano, solo prepara un montón de guarniciones sin carne, de todos modos, querías hacer macarrones con queso. "Laura se encogió de hombros y tomó una lata de soda de la nevera, mientras que su madre frunció el ceño ante el pastel de cereza a medio terminar.

“¡Laura, no puedo hacer mi macarrón con queso! ¡Casi todos los quesos tienen cuajo(1)! ¡Especialmente el queso cheddar! ¿Cómo se supone que debo sustituir eso con algo vegetariano? Tal vez podría usar queso mozzarella, pero eso no sabe bien. “Su padre negó con la cabeza. "No puedo hacerlo. Sólo haré ensalada y eso es todo. “

(1) El cuajo animal es un elemento muy utilizado para la elaboración de algunos quesos. Sirve para dar consistencia a la leche y se obtiene de la mucosa del cuarto estómago o cuajar de los mamíferos rumiantes lactantes.

"No te preocupes, papá. Voy a buscar algunas alternativas vegetarianas a las cosas que normalmente cocinas". Laura se ofreció e hizo un retiro apresurado de la cocina, donde su madre aún miraba el pastel de cerezas.  
____

Finalmente, ella y su papá lograron producir una cena cien por ciento vegetariana. Ni siquiera fue tan difícil una vez que finalmente lograron entender qué ingredientes evitar. Honestamente, Laura no tenía idea de cómo Peter logró adaptarse a todo lo que era vegetariano. ¡Era demasiado trabajo para ella!  
En el momento en que su padre sacó la comida del horno, escucharon que un auto se detenía frente a la casa.

"Oh, Dios mío". Laura oyó a Cora respirar, desde donde ya había abierto la puerta para recibir a sus visitantes.

Laura, curiosamente, alcanzó a su hermana y se echó a reír.

Había una patrulla de policía estacionado en su camino de entrada y Peter estaba saliendo obedientemente de la parte trasera del auto, antes de ayudar a Stiles a levantarse del asiento del pasajero. Siempre había imaginado que su tío, tarde o temprano, terminaría en la parte trasera de un coche de policía, pero como sospechoso y no como el prometido del niño del Sheriff.

Con la pareja llegó una tercera persona, bastante mayor que Peter y por su aspecto, obviamente, el padre de Stiles. Parecía completamente a gusto con su hijo saliendo con Peter Hale. Que hombre tan fuerte.

"Hola Peter". Talia los empujó para saludar a sus invitados. "Stiles, Sheriff. Por favor entra, la cena está a punto de ser servida ".

"Por favor, llámeme John", dijo el Sheriff Stilinski con una sonrisa fácil y los siguió a todos dentro de la casa. Llevaba consigo una botella de vino y se la ofreció a Talia, que la tomó con otra sonrisa y un amable agradecimiento.

Derek ya estaba sentada en la mesa y Laura se sentó rápidamente a su lado para que no terminara sentada junto a la pareja.

"Este es un choque de trenes esperando a suceder", dijo Derek solemnemente y todo lo que Laura pudo hacer fue asentir.  
___

"Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron? Apenas tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar la última vez que ustedes dos vinieron”. Talia preguntó en un pobre intento por hacer una pequeña charla, así que el incómodo silencio que se había caído sobre la mesa sería levantado.

"Nos conocimos en la estación. Traía el almuerzo de mi papá y allí vi a Peter. Básicamente fue amor a primera vista.” Stiles se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza adorablemente. Laura quería arrullar.

"No nos dijiste que te arrestaron". Talia frunció el ceño a su hermano, que puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oh no, no arrestamos a Peter. Él nos estaba ayudando defendiendo a un hombre inocente que no podía permitirse contratar a un buen abogado después de que su ex esposa básicamente había tomado todo su dinero y luego lo acusó de violarla. Ella pudo permitirse el lujo de Lydia Martin y este pobre hombre básicamente no tuvo oportunidad de ganar el proceso. Peter ha hecho un trabajo increíble ayudando al departamento del sheriff. Hemos ahorrado mucho dinero debido a su generoso trabajo de caridad ", explicó John, obviamente complacido por la generosidad de Peter. "Es bueno que aquellos que no pueden pagar un buen abogado por su cuenta aún tengan a un profesional como Peter para que los defienda".

Laura sintió que sus cejas subían por su rostro hasta que casi alcanzaron su línea de cabello. _¿Su tío estaba haciendo obras de caridad? ¿Estaba trabajando sin esperar ningún pago? ¿Sin ganar ningún tipo de ventaja?_

Al parecer, no fue la única sorprendida por las noticias porque la boca de su padre se había abierto y Derek había dejado de moverse a mitad de la masticación.

"¿Te estás haciendo voluntario en la estación del Sheriff?", Preguntó Talia con incredulidad. Laura no podía culparla por eso, estaba tan aturdida. Tal vez Peter solo estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto con los oficiales para que se olvidaran de las posibles tarifas de estacionamiento o exceso de velocidad. O tal vez deseaba su simpatía en caso de que realmente fuera arrestado.

"Me encanta mi trabajo, pero principalmente tengo que tratar con compañías ricas o multimillonarios que tratan de escapar de una situación difícil que causaron. Es cansado defender a los culpables, así que trato de equilibrarlos defendiendo a los inocentes y necesitados. También; poder ver a Lydia Martin llorar cuando destruyo su caso básicamente a prueba de agua es un pago suficiente.” Peter se encogió de hombros con facilidad. "Debes ser voluntario también. El refugio de animales local tendrá una casa abierta el próximo fin de semana, Stiles y yo seremos voluntarios allí y sé a ciencia cierta que los tres no harán nada más que quedarse sentados todo el día, así que también pueden hacer algo productivo y ayudar a conseguir a todos esos animales un nuevo hogar.” Peter les frunció el ceño.

Laura tuvo que respirar profundamente para que el vaso de agua en su mano no se rompiera.

Su tío era voluntario, en un refugio de animales. Y los criticaba por no hacer lo mismo. ¿Cuándo su tío se había convertido en una mejor persona que ella?

"De todos modos, nos volvimos a encontrar unos días después y lo invité a salir. Aceptó y aquí estamos”. Peter se encogió de hombros y apuñaló brutalmente su ensalada.

"Fue super romántico al respecto, un verdadero caballero. Tenía un gran ramo de flores con él, cuando me recogió para cenar y mantuvo todas las puertas abiertas para mí. Incluso me ayudó a entrar y salir de mi chaqueta, estaba súper enamorado. Y luego tuvimos esta cena increíblemente elegante, probablemente fue la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida y él había elegido especialmente un restaurante vegetariano. Tomamos champaña, compartimos un delicioso postre y luego me llevó a casa, me acompañó hasta la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Aproximadamente una semana y tres citas más tarde nos convertimos en novios”. Stiles elaboró, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

"Novio suena tan juvenil, prefiero el termino amante". Peter resopló con disgusto.

"Ya no importa porque ahora puedo llamarte mi prometido y pronto será mi esposo, así que lidia con eso". Parecía que tenían un desacuerdo constante sobre la etiqueta de su relación.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas juntos?", Preguntó el padre de Laura. "Porque hace cuatro meses no mencionaste a un novio y ahora nos dices que estás comprometido".

Stiles inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Creo que ha sido alrededor de seis meses. Estuvimos bastante callados sobre nuestra relación durante los primeros meses porque no queríamos que la gente se entrometiera. Mi padre y mi mejor amigo Scott eran los únicos que lo sabían ", explicó Stiles.

Peter asintió de acuerdo. “Hace dos semanas que le propuse, obtuve el permiso de John tres meses después de que empezáramos a salir y sabía que Stiles era el indicado para mí. Pero no nos casaremos hasta que termine su último semestre, así que probablemente será una boda de verano porque tendremos mucho que planear ".

"¿Estuviste bien con ellos saliendo?" Cora le preguntó al sheriff un poco incrédulo.

"Por supuesto que sí," el hombre sonrió. “Peter es un buen hombre y, aunque al principio estaba preocupado por la diferencia de edad, inmediatamente supe que amaba a mi hijo. Me alegra que Stiles haya encontrado a alguien tan desinteresado y cariñoso ".

" _Desinteresado_ " y " _cariñoso_ " no eran realmente las palabras con las que Laura describiría a su tío. Era difícil ver el Peter, que Stiles y John estaban viendo, era como si estuvieran hablando de una persona completamente diferente.

Le hizo pensar en lo poco que realmente sabía acerca de su tío. Claro, ella lo había conocido toda su vida, pero él simplemente había sido travieso, divertido, el tío Peter, a quien le gustaba ser lo más molesto posible, pero le daba los mejores regalos de cumpleaños y de Navidad.

Nunca había conocido al hombre que aparentemente se ofreció como voluntario en la estación del Sheriff y en el refugio de animales. Un hombre que pidió permiso paterno antes de proponer.

"Entonces," Cora luego preguntó con curiosidad. “¿Quién cambiará su apellido? Peter Stilinski suena raro, pero también lo hace Stiles Hale ".

John resopló una risa. "Han estado discutiendo sobre eso para siempre, Stiles se niega a renunciar a su apellido, aunque creo que debería cambiarlo a Hale. Stiles Stilinski es lo suficientemente extraño, no necesitamos castigar a Peter con ese apellido ".

“¡Papá, defiende el honor familiar! Stilinski es un nombre increíble y Stiles Hale realmente suena demasiado raro ", protestó Stiles.

“Cariño, tu nombre real encaja perfectamente con el nombre Hale. Y es un nombre honorable. Ahora casi no puedo dar mi nombre, ¿sabe cuánto trabajo es cambiar el nombre en el edificio de mi compañía a " _Stilinski_ " o " _Stilinski - Hale_ "? "Peter negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"Bueno, no planeo usar mi nombre real de todos modos, así que me quedo con Stilinski". Stiles resopló, lanzándole a Peter una mirada oscura, quien lo devolvió fácilmente.

"Muchachos, queda bastante tiempo antes de que tengan que decidir sobre un apellido". John los interrumpió con cariño. El hombre parecía tener la paciencia de un santo.

Para sorpresa de Hales, la pareja en realidad dejó de discutir y volvió a comer su comida.

"Entonces, Laura, escuché que estás saliendo con uno de mis oficiales. Jordan parecía bastante enamorado de ti, me dijo que los dos se habían reunido para almorzar hoy”. La atención de John se desvió hacia Laura, que tuvo que aclararse la garganta para encontrar su voz.

"Él es agradable. Nos lo pasamos muy bien”. Finalmente decidió decírselo.

El sheriff parecía contento con eso porque asintió para sí mismo.

“Es un joven muy bueno, y también un gran diputado. Incluso podría convertirse en Sheriff algún día, quién sabe”. John sonrió levemente, antes de mirar a Derek con suspicacia.

Stiles pareció darse cuenta de eso e inmediatamente palideció.

“¡No, papá, no! No empezarás a jugar de nuevo. Deja a Derek fuera de esto.” Stiles protestó mientras los ojos de Derek se agrandaron y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

"Stiles, deja que tu viejo se divierta un poco. Tara y Derek podrían hacer una buena pareja, estoy seguro de que estarían bien juntos ", le dio a su hijo una sonrisa maliciosa. "Tenía razón sobre ti y Peter después de todo".

"¡Sí, después de que intentaste ponerme en contacto con la mitad del Departamento del Alguacil y con los hijos e hijas de nuestros vecinos!" Stiles señaló a su padre con el tenedor. "No hay juego de casamentera".

"Primero quitas mi carne, ahora quitas la poca diversión que tengo", se quejó John.

"Un estilo de vida vegetariano es muy saludable". Stiles respondió y Peter asintió con la cabeza.

Laura vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Derek y Cora observaban la conversación con avidez, como si estuvieran presenciando un partido de tenis extremadamente interesante.

“Primero me obligas a comer comida de conejo y luego obligas a Peter a hacerlo también. Lo que un hombre hace por los que ama. " John suspiró y Laura no pudo evitar resoplar. El hecho de que su tío hubiera dejado de comer carne era todavía muy gracioso. Realmente debe amar a Stiles.

Fue repugnante, de verdad.

"Creo que abriré esa botella de vino ahora". Talia decidió de repente, irse a la cocina, solo para regresar con una botella del vino que Laura y Derek habían comprado.

Los hermanos mayores se miraron entre sí y apretaron sus vasos, antes de acercárselos a su madre, esperando que el alcohol funcionara lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerlos sonar agradables. Ellos felizmente ignoraron la mirada ceñuda de Cora.  
____

Cuando llegaron al postre, Laura estaba un poco zumbada y las mejillas de Derek estaban ligeramente enrojecidas. Ella ignoró los ojos juiciosos de Peter, que había declinado cortésmente un vaso de vino, diciendo que ya no tomaba alcohol.

Su tío había pasado de ser un bebedor, fiestero, egoísta y narcisista a un caritativo, voluntario, vegetariano declinado por el alcohol con un prometido y un futuro suegro que era un sheriff. Laura no podía envolver su cabeza alrededor de eso, no importaba cuánto lo intentara y realmente le dolía el cerebro pensar demasiado en ello.

"Sheriff, ¿quieres un poco de pastel? Está hecho sin huevos, miel o gelatina, completamente vegetariana”. Su madre le ofreció al sheriff una gran rebanada de pastel de manzana y el hombre parecía como si fuera honesto a Dios, derramando una lágrima de felicidad. "No sabíamos si comerías miel, así que la excluimos".

Stiles miró el pastel de cerezas con el ceño fruncido.

"Papá ..." Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

"Hijo, te amo, Dios sabe cuánto hago, pero si te interpones entre este trozo de pastel y yo, no puedo garantizarte nada. No he tenido un poco de comida poco saludable esta semana, así que por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado, déjame tener una porción de pastel.” John gimió, lamiéndose los labios.

Stiles no parecía convencido, pero luego Peter le puso una mano en el hombro y le acarició el cuello con cuidado.

"Querido, tu padre ha comido muy sano, sus médicos dijeron que su corazón está mejor que nunca, creo que se le permite una pequeña rebanada de pastel". Peter se tranquilizó y los hombros de Stiles se hundieron.

"Está bien, pero no te atrevas a alcanzar a esa crema batida, viejo". Finalmente aceptó.

"Por supuesto, niño". John estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente. El pobre hombre parecía que estaba listo para vender su alma por una porción del pastel ofrecido. "Peter, eres una bendición".

Cora, que acababa de tomar un sorbo de coca-cola, soltó un bufido tan violento que Laura estaba segura de haber visto que parte de la coca cola salía por la nariz de su hermana menor.

"No creo que haya sido Dios quien lo envió, probablemente lo contrario". Ella tosió mientras se limpiaba la nariz con una servilleta.

"Cora". Su padre reprendió, que fue una de las primeras cosas que había dicho durante toda la cena. Y aunque no era un hombre de muchas palabras, algo que claramente se había transmitido a Derek, diciendo una oración en más de dos horas era probablemente un nuevo récord.

"La cantidad de amor que recibo de esta familia es conmovedora", comentó Peter secamente. "Realmente, me hace sentir todo cálido y mareado por dentro", murmuró mientras tomaba un pequeño trozo de pastel. "La próxima vez que también tengamos que traer un pastel, debes probar el pastel de chocolate de Stiles, es un panadero tan talentoso".

"Sí, una manera de hacerme sonar como una ama de casa". Stiles respondió disparando, ocupado llenándose la cara con pastel de cereza y crema batida.

"Cariño, eres mi pequeña ama de casa. Tú me cocinas todas las comidas, me traes el almuerzo en el trabajo, me despides y le das la bienvenida a casa, me das un beso y me masajea el cuello después de largos días en los que me tensé un músculo.”

“Solo hasta que termine mi semestre. No es mi culpa tener suficiente tiempo libre para jugar en casa contigo, una vez que comience mi último semestre, tendrás que preparar tu propio almuerzo y cocinar la cena para nosotros cuando llegue tarde ".

"Ya echo de menos tu pizza casera", murmuró el hombre mayor.

La cabeza de Laura daba vueltas. No podía lidiar con que su tío fuera doméstico, así que rápidamente tomó la botella de vino y volvió a llenar su vaso.

"Así que Stiles, ¿qué estás estudiando? Pareces bastante joven para estar casi terminado con la universidad ", preguntó Talia, aparentemente igual de desesperada por cambiar de tema y dejar atrás todo este comportamiento doméstico.

“Oh, me gradué de la escuela secundaria un año antes, así que empecé a estudiar mucho antes que los demás. Estoy a punto de terminar de estudiar psicología. Estoy trabajando en mi tesis en este momento y en aproximadamente 6 meses seré Dr. Stilinski. No planeo trabajar en una clínica como psiquiatra, en lugar de eso, trabajaré con Peter. Stiles sonrió ante eso. "Siempre quise hacer algo con la ley, pero mi padre se negó a permitirme convertirme en diputado, algo sobre cómo perder mi potencial y cómo me metí en suficientes problemas sin trabajar para la fuerza de todos modos", Stiles le lanzó a su padre una mirada sombría. “Pero la escuela de leyes fue demasiado reflexiva y no fue suficiente para mí. Pensé en convertirme en un médico o algo así, pero me desmayo y / o vomito al ver demasiada sangre o partes del cuerpo, por lo que tampoco era una opción.

"¿Y por qué trabajarás con Peter?" Preguntó Cora, pero sus palabras sonaban mucho más como " _¿Por qué demonios vas a trabajar con Peter de buena gana?_ ".

“Me ofreció un puesto bien pagado en su firma. Dijo que sería un desperdicio de mis talentos si tuviera que lidiar primero con las molestas pasantías. Al principio dudé, quería extender mis alas por mi cuenta por un tiempo, pero al final me di cuenta de que sería estúpido decir no al trabajo con mi honeybunch ".

Laura no podía respirar. _Honeybunch._ (2)

(2)Como es un apodo lo dejo con su palabra original, que quiere decir cariñito, caramelito, dulce, dulzura, amorcito

“¿Desde cuándo planeabas contratar a un psicólogo? ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?”, Le preguntó Talia a su hermano.

“Tengo un amigo alemán que comenzó como abogado y finalmente se involucró en la política. Su carrera fue increíble y ahora es diplomático. Su éxito es parcialmente el trabajo de su esposa, ella es una psicóloga muy talentosa, lo ayudó en muchos casos y le enseñó mucho sobre el comportamiento humano. Estaba pensando en encontrar un psicólogo para mi compañía, pero luego Stiles se topó con mi vida y supe de inmediato que sería perfecto para el trabajo.” Peter sonrió con orgullo. "No puedo esperar para trabajar con él".

"¿Podemos suponer que algún día también te involucrarás con la política?" Laura sonrió. Su tío era claramente lo suficientemente sombrío como para convertirse en un político de primera clase, al menos como senador, pero ella no negaría que él pudiera ser presidente.

“Admito que estaba jugando con el pensamiento. Sería un excelente diplomático. En Europa, los políticos son en su mayoría personas que asistieron a la escuela de leyes, pero aquí se desperdiciarían mis talentos. Además, como diplomático tendría que viajar mucho y llevaría mucho tiempo y trabajo llegar a esa posición. Si no hubiera conocido a Stiles, entonces no me habría importado, pero como es ahora, quiero tener mucho tiempo para mi familia. No quiero ser el tipo de padre que trabaja tanto que extraña a sus hijos cuando crece ".

Por un momento Laura sintió que el tiempo se había ralentizado. Parecía que las palabras de Peter eran tan absurdas que habían provocado un rifle en la línea de tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo los ojos de su padre se abrían lentamente y cómo su madre dejó caer su copa de vino, que lentamente cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. El vino salpicó el oscuro suelo de madera, pero nadie ni siquiera parpadeó.

"¿Un padre?" Derek preguntó, incrédulo, pastel de cereza olvidado hace mucho tiempo.  
“A Stiles le gustaría tener hijos en algún momento y me gusta la idea de ser padre. Estamos planeando usar un sustituto en dos o tres años, primero queremos viajar mucho y vivir un poco antes de establecernos”. El alfa explicó con bastante facilidad, ignorando completamente el charco de vino en el suelo.  
"Estaba dispuesto a adoptar un bebé, pero sé que el lobo de Peter no aceptaría a un niño que no era el nuestro. Encontramos una agencia sustituta especialmente destinada a los hombres lobo. Trabajan con druidas para que puedan usar un pequeño mojo mágico para que el niño llevado a cabo por una mujer todavía esté hecho al cien por ciento tanto de Peter como de mi ADN. Me encanta la magia”, explicó Stiles, mientras fruncía el ceño ante el vidrio en el suelo. "¿No vas a limpiar eso? Sé que ustedes se curan rápido, pero todavía debe doler el paso en esos pedazos de vidrio afilados ".

"Por supuesto", dijo Talia, casi un poco aturdida, y salió de la habitación para limpiar los fragmentos de vidrio.

“Estamos pensando en uno o dos niños, pero Peter está atrapado en un niño. Él quiere tener una pequeña princesa para mimarse o un niño para jugar baloncesto. Stiles se encogió de hombros. "No me importa si es un niño o una niña, pero ya sé, que si es una niña, Peter se sentirá devastado una vez que tenga su primer novio". Probablemente tendrá que quedarse soltera hasta la universidad y todos los niños que traiga a casa estarán aterrorizados por Peter ".  
"Las chicas no deberían salir en la escuela secundaria. Los muchachos son demasiado inmaduros para ellos y su primera relación debería ser algo positivo y no algo extraño, influenciado por rumores estúpidos y demasiadas hormonas”. Peter se defendió. "Si es una niña, la enviaremos a una escuela privada para mujeres, así que a menos que sea lesbiana, no tendrá una relación antes de la universidad".

"Como puedes ver, todavía no estamos totalmente de acuerdo en eso". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "Ya sea un niño o una niña, todavía se echará a perder por mucho que intente evitarlo".

"Cierto". John se echó a reír, pero se calló cuando su hijo le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"No estoy hablando solo de Peter aquí, papá. Sé perfectamente bien que aprovechará cada oportunidad que tenga para estropear a su nieto también.” Stiles suspiró, como si fuera la única persona madura en la habitación. "De todos modos, tendremos mucho tiempo antes de que algo de eso suceda, sea lo que sea".

Por un momento todo el mundo estuvo en silencio y el único ruido fue que Talia estaba limpiando el vaso, luego Derek abrió la boca.

"Entonces, no estás usando un anillo de compromiso". Derek ‘ _preguntó´_ aclarando su garganta, en una necesidad desesperada de un cambio de tema.

Laura parpadeó sorprendida. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que miraba los dedos delgados de Stiles, se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, no llevaba un anillo de compromiso. Maldición, los tranquilos siempre eran los más observadores, tenía que vigilar a Derek.

"Sí, Peter me dio este hermoso anillo de diamantes, pero como lo compró tres semanas después de que nos conociéramos, compró el tamaño equivocado. He perdido un poco de peso en los meses desde entonces y ahora es un poquito demasiado grande. ¿Cuándo dijeron que se terminaría?” Stiles miró a Peter, que zumbaba.

"Dijeron que se harían para mañana. Podemos recogerlo al mediodía después del almuerzo. Estoy planeando llevarte a un nuevo restaurante vegano. Sé que no te gusta la comida vegana por lo general, pero se supone que son muy buenos ".

"Bien, si eso significa que conseguiré mi anillo", Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Entonces con gusto soportaré la comida vegana".

"Te encantará cariño, ¿y cuándo me he equivocado alguna vez? Deberías unirte a nosotros, John. Es muy saludable a la vez que delicioso. "Peter invitó al sheriff como si fuera totalmente normal comer con su prometido y futuro suegro. Y viendo cuanto John trataba a Peter como a una familia, probablemente eran.

"No, gracias, hijo, puedo lidiar con comida vegetariana, pero ni siquiera tocaré estas cosas veganas, no confío en eso. Además, una vez que los vi alimentarse el postre entre sí, me ha traumatizado lo suficiente.” John se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Peter.

El sheriff Stilinski llamó a Peter _' hijo’_. Lo trató como si fuera parte de su familia.

Laura sintió una punzada de culpa cuando pensó en cómo su propia familia trataba a Peter. No eran realmente malos con él, un poco groseros, claro, pero eso era porque Peter era un imbécil. Al menos eso es lo que ella había pensado, pero nunca había pensado realmente qué otra cosa podría ser Peter además de un imbécil. Se sentía mal porque nunca habían invitado a Peter a cenas familiares o reuniones familiares. Era simplemente un hecho que Peter aparecería para volar con su nueva conquista y comportarse como un pene antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Nunca le habían enviado una invitación como hicieron con todos sus otros parientes, ella no sabía cómo había sabido Peter ni siquiera acerca de las celebraciones.

Se sentía como una mierda.

"Esa fue una vez y pensamos que estarías en el baño por más tiempo". Stiles gimió y hundió el rostro en sus manos.

Peter se echó a reír y acarició cariñosamente el cabello de su prometido.

Por las miradas en los rostros de su familia, se sentían tan culpables como Laura.  
____

"Talia, Evan, ha sido una noche maravillosa, gracias por invitarnos". John estrechó las manos de sus padres con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a Derek. 

"Dime si quieres que te acomode con uno de mis oficiales".

Laura se echó a reír y Cora sonrió ampliamente.

"Lo siento, sheriff, pero creo que Derek ya está bastante arraigada con cierto maestro de escuela primaria". Lanzó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su hermano. "Es todo _' Isaac esto'_ e ' _Isaac eso' "._

"¡Cállate, Cora!" Disek siseó y empujó a su hermana, quien simplemente le revolvió el cabello antes de correr a la casa a carcajadas. Derek, siempre un poco demasiado inmaduro para ignorar las burlas de su hermana, la persiguió con un gruñido.

Laura se echó a reír cuando su madre se excusó para asegurarse de que no rompieran la mesa de café de caoba de nuevo.

"Parece que tienes que jugar al casamentero con alguien más, papá". Stiles sonrió, pero su padre simplemente agitó la mano.

"No se preocupe, hijo, el hijo de la Sra. Newman acaba de mudarse de Los Ángeles y ella me preguntó si hay un buen joven en la estación dispuesto a ir a una cita a ciegas con él". Al parecer, su último novio era un poco problemático y ella preferiría que saliera con un hombre adecuado como un diputado. "Con eso, John asintió por última vez con Laura y su padre, antes de regresar a la patrulla de policía para desbloquearlo.

"Gracias por invitarnos. Sabemos que fue algo repentino y luego tuvimos que cocinar todo vegetariano para nosotros; eso debe haber sido problemático para ti. Pero todo fue realmente bueno, siento que voy a vomitar o explotar.” Stiles suspiró contento mientras se frotaba la barriga.

“Fue una tarde agradable, deberíamos repetir eso a veces pronto. Tal vez pueda convertirse en una tradición mensual”. La sonrisa de Peter fue muy similar a la de un tiburón.

"Claro". Evan gruñó con los ojos entornados, sabiendo que Peter solo quería más oportunidades para torturarlos. "Ustedes son siempre bienvenidos."

"¡Impresionante!" Exclamó Stiles, completamente ajeno a la tensión en el aire, antes de gemir. "Ugh, estoy tan lleno. Honeybunch, tienes que llevarme, no puedo caminar. Es hora de dar un paseo a cuestas.” Se dejó caer contra el marco de Peter, quien suspiró antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

"Está bien". El tío de Laura estuvo de acuerdo y rápidamente le permitió a Stiles saltar sobre su espalda. Miró por última vez a Laura y a su padre, antes de llevar a Stiles hacia el auto que ya esperaba. Laura escuchó cómo continuaban discutiendo, Peter regañando a Stiles por comer demasiado y Stiles quejándose de que era simplemente tan sabroso y que se lo compensaría totalmente una vez que estuvieran en casa.

El sheriff Stilinski los interrumpió, diciendo que no quería escuchar nada al respecto, pero Peter simplemente se rió y le dijo que probablemente Stiles se convertiría en un coma de comida cuando llegasen a casa de todos modos. Escucharon una negación durmiente y arrastrada de parte de Stiles, luego el automóvil desapareció.

"Esta noche fue rara." Murmuró Laura, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El aire fresco despejó un poco su cabeza y ahora que la cena había terminado ella estaba bien con estar completamente sobria de nuevo.

"Me está volviendo loco". Su padre frunció el ceño. "¿Todavía tenemos carne en el congelador?" Luego preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre el gruñido de su estómago. Laura se quejó, ella ya tenía hambre también. Todas esas verduras no eran suficientes para satisfacerla, ella necesitaba carne. Su lobo ya estaba gruñendo enojado.

"Sí, mamá compró algo ayer". Miró a su padre, quien sonrió.

“¿Poco cocida o al punto?” Era todo lo que necesitaba pedir para mejorar su día diez veces

"Ni siquiera me importa, siempre y cuando no incluya tofu ni vegetales".

Ella realmente no sabía cómo manejó Peter todo este asunto de ser vegetariano, pero, de nuevo, él era Peter. Probablemente fue el único lobo con suficiente estoicismo y control para vivir como vegetariano y lo aprovechó como una oportunidad para abofetear a un gran y gordo " vete a la mierda" en el rostro de la madre naturaleza.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> ¿Aún aquí? ¿Le gustó?
> 
> Si es así, por favor déjeme un saludo o quizás incluso un comentario o un marcador. Espero verte en la siguiente parte de la serie y si no, gracias por leer de todos modos.


End file.
